


Interactions

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Interactions

ony x reader x Bruce

Bruce had spent many years running. He’d spent a long time running from his own issues, years running from the government and then he’d tried for a while to run from his feelings. When he’d joined the Avengers Y/N and Tony were already together.

The two had grown up together and everyone agreed they were great together. Though Y/N was not an Avenger, she was around the team a lot and was often thanked for talking Tony out of his more explosive ideas.

As Tony had dubbed him his ‘science bro’, Bruce and Tony were in the lab together a lot and that meant Y/N was in the lab a lot. It was hard for Bruce to not fall for the couple. Tony didn’t care what anyone thought and did what he wanted; Tony made Bruce laugh. And Y/N, Y/N was similar to Tony. She did what she wanted, she was thoughtful and she cared about people; she cared about Bruce.

Bruce was used to running from his feelings. When he knew he was falling for the couple, he backed off. This action did not go unnoticed by the couple, and it was not appreciated by either of them. Y/N and Tony had quickly cornered Bruce in the lab and demanded to know why he was so distant.

The two were persistent that was for sure and they hadn’t left Bruce alone until he admitted his feelings for the two.

“Is that all? Thank fuck, I thought you got yourself a girlfriend.” Tony sighed. “I got really worried there.”

“I’m not sure what’s happening.” Bruce said looking between a relieved Tony and a smiling Y/N.

“Well it’s simple, Brucie.” Y/N started, grabbing the scientist by the hand. “We really like you and when you backed off, we thought you’d gotten a girlfriend or something. We assumed you didn’t want us.” She explained.

Tony and Y/N had made him an offer that night. They wanted to be with him. They wanted to take him out on a date and if he decided that he wasn’t interested they would back off and be content to remain friends.

Needless to say, Bruce was no longer their friend. Eight months after that conversation, Bruce was in a relationship with the two. There was only one thing Bruce was still nervous to do.

Bruce was nervous to let Y/N and Tony meet the Hulk.

“You know I’ve met him before right?” Tony questioned as the three of you moved further into the woods. “It’s not like I’ve never met him before.”

“Every time you’ve met him, he’s destroying the place and everyone’s trying to not get crushed by him.” Bruce said, ducking under a branch.

After weeks of begging and pleading with Bruce to meet his other side, you’d finally weakened his resolve enough for him to agree. Bruce had agreed but under a few conditions.

For one, it needed to be far from civilization. This as easy to do as Tony had a property in the woods far enough away from other people it met Bruce’s standards.

Bruce’s next condition was Tony had to have the Hulk Buster on standby. Bruce refused to risk either of your safety.

The only other thing Bruce had requested of the two of you, was that if things went wrong, you’d get out of there. The three of you had argued on this point for a while but in the end you and Tony had agreed.

“You need to cut him some slack, Brucie-bear.” You said, taking his hand in yours.

“Yeah, that’s technically our boyfriend you’re talking about.” Tony cut in, lifting a branch for the two of you.

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried, there’s a lot that could go wrong here.” Bruce sighed.

“Could is a key word there, darling. But we’ve talked out every scenario we could and you’re not summoning him from a place of anger, so I think this could work out very well.” Tony said, throwing an arm over Bruce’s shoulders.

“Alright, this should do it.” You said after a few more minutes of walking. The three of you had stopped in a relatively clear part of the woods. There was a stream next to where you stood and you knew from experience it led to a small waterfall. “Whenever you’re ready, honey.”

“I love you.” Bruce said suddenly. “I love you both, so much. I just wanted you both to know.”

“We love you too, darling.” Tony said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and moving the two of you back.

“Nothing’s going to change that, Bruce.” You smiled at him. “Promise.”

Bruce let out a shaky breath before nodding. His eyes closed and he took several deep breaths before his skin began to tinge green. His size quadrupled and his clothing tore to shreds, though somehow his pants remained as shorts.

Suddenly Bruce was no longer in front of you, the Hulk was. You yourself, had never met the Hulk. You knew about him but you’d never met him but Tony had. In the early days Tony described the Hulk as aggressive. Though in recent encounters, he’d said Bruce’s alter ego had changed in some way.

“Hey big guy.” Tony said, raising his hands and taking a small step forward. “You remember me?”

“Tony.” The large green man grunted.

“Yeah that’s right big guy” Tony smiled, moving closer and slowly reaching a hand out to the Hulk. The Hulk mimicked Tony’ actions and raised a hand. Hulk smiled as Tony’s hand connected with his. “I got some one for you to meet.” Tony told him.

Taking that as your cue, you raised your hands to where the Hulk could see and slowly began to walk forward. The Hulk’s large eyes watched you curiously as you moved toward him.

“Hi big guy, I’m-”

“Y/N.” He cut in.

“That’s right.” You smiled, standing beside Tony. You left your hand raised towards him and when he brought his hand to yours, you and Tony let out wide grins.

Your first meeting with Hulk, went just fine.

Non-reader POV

Tony had left the labs for five minutes. Five godamn minutes to get a coffee refill. It had taken five minutes for whatever to trigger Bruce’s transformation. Tony had run back to the labs and only stopped at the entrance to not startle the man.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. I’m going to ask you to keep everyone away from down here and to get Y/N down here as quickly as you can. Once she’s come down you need to block off this area.” Tony said quietly as he entered the lab slowly.

“Yes boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. affirmed. Hulk turned at the noise of the door closing behind Tony.

“Hey big guy.” Tony said, strolling closer. “I didn’t think I’d see you today.” He casually commented.

Hulk let out a low grunt as he sat on the ground. Tony felt the ground shake slightly as the green man sat but held onto the table next to him to stabilize himself.

“Banner wouldn’t let me out.” The green man pouted. If it had been any other person, Tony would have rolled his eyes, at the childish tone. But this was not just anyone, this was a part of Bruce.

“Oh, wasn’t he?” Tony asked, taking a seat on front of Bruce’s alter ego. “How come you wanted to come out?”

“Banner say Hulk only break things. Banner no like Hulk.”

“That’s not true.” Tony said, taking the green man’s hand. “Bruce just, Bruce is just a very anxious person. You remember how long it took for him to introduce you and Y/N? He just worries.”

“Banner don’t want Hulk.”

“Yes, he does.” Y/N said, entering the room. “Bruce knows that you’ve always looked after him, even before the explosion, you’ve always taken care of Bruce. He needs you.” She told him, taking a seat next to Tony in front of the green man who she smiled at.

“He no sound like that.” Hulk grumbled, raising his large hand. Y/N raised hers in response and Tony smiled as he watched his girlfriend and boyfriend interact.

“That’s because Brucie doesn’t know how to say anything nicely.” Tony said, causing Y/N to hit him in the arm.

“That’s rude.” Y/N chided him as the Hulk laughed loudly.

“I’ve said it to him before.” Tony groaned. “He knows I don’t mean it. Isn’t that right big guy?”

“Yes.” The Hulk grunted.

“You’re still feeling unwanted aren’t you bud?” Y/N asked, entwining her fingers with Hulk’s large, green, ones. Hulk let out a low noise of agreement but didn’t say anything. “Well that won’t do, will it, Tone?”

“No it won’t.” Tony agreed, smirking as he quickly thought up a plan. “But I think I know how to fix it. What do you say we go to the cabin for a week? We’ll talk Bruce into letting you out during the day and you can show him you’re more than smashing.”

“Why is that the smartest idea you’ve had all month?” Y/N teased the billionaire. 

“Shut up.” Tony laughed, nudging her with his shoulder. “What do you say big guy? You want us to go to the cabin?”

Hulk did not say anything for a minute as he looked between Tony and Y/N. Finally, Hulk gave the two of you a large grin and nodded.

“Hulk love cabin.” 

At Hulk’s words Y/N smiled widely and began to rapidly make plans for what your week at the cabin could look like. Tony smiled as he watched Y/N and Hulk interact, his smile remained even when Hulk shrunk down to Bruce.

Tony was happy watching those he loved.

Reader POV

“You two look like you’re having fun.” Tony commented, joining you on the lawn. 

“The most fun.” You murmured, pressing your face into the Hulk’s chest. The sound of his heartbeat was very soothing.

The three of you had been at the cabin for five days now. You and Tony had been working with Bruce on accepting the green man as more than a monster. Bruce had a lot of issues with himself and even more when you factored in the Hulk.

During the days, Bruce allowed the Hulk to take control. This had been a topic that caused a lot of issues when you first presented the idea to him. He was worried about the potential danger and there was a part of him that was worried the two of you liked the Hulk more than him.

The two of you were quick to shut his worries down. You both understood never feeling like you were enough and you both knew what to say to sooth the jittery man.

So after a long, serious, talk Bruce agreed to this cabin trip to work on his relationship with his alter ego.

During the days, he showed the Hulk that he was willing to give him some trust and let him out. The Hulk’s days would be spent with you and Tony, exploring the woods, enjoying the stream and just being together. 

Come dinner time, the Hulk reciprocated the trust Bruce had extended to him and allowed Bruce to take control and change back. 

But now, five days into the trip, the three of you had run out of things to explore, and had run out of things to do apart from lounge around together. Tony had been making lunch while you and Hulk decided to lay on the lawn.

“Join.” Hulk said, raising a hand out to the man. Tony gave you both a smile as he walked over and laid on Hulk’s other side.

“Did you turn the stove off?” You murmured, drawing shapes on Hulk’s chest.

“Yes, honey.” Tony smirked. “It’s like she doesn’t trust me.” He said to the Hulk.

“Banner says she’s right.” The Hulk told him, causing you to giggle and Tony to gasp in mock offence.

“What has the world come to?” Tony complained melodramatically. Tony continued to speak and occasionally Hulk would make comments but you found yourself beginning to drift asleep.

You weren’t sure how long you closed your eyes for but when you next opened them, you were met with a naked chest.

“Brucie?” You mumbled.

“Go back to sleep, darling.” Bruce hushed you. 

“Okay.” You nodded, already drifting back off. “I love all my boys.” You said into his chest.

“Love you too sweet cheeks.” Tony said from next to you.

“We all do.” Bruce affirmed, pressing his lips to your forehead before you fell back asleep. Content with everyone and everything in your life.


End file.
